Inside Out (Monsters Inc style) Opening
Transcript: * Celia Mae: Do you ever look at someone and wonder, what is going on inside their head? Well, I know. Well, I know Boo’s head. * (we see Boo as a new born baby, we then see inside her mind where Celia Mae is formed) * Celia Mae: (voice over) And there she was. * (Celia Mae watches Animatronic’s parents through Boo’s eyes.) * Animatronic's Mom: Hello, Boo! * Animatronic Boy: Aw, welcome to the world, Boo! * Animatronic's Dad: Oh, look at you. Aren’t you a little bundle of monster. * Celia Mae: Whoa. * (She puts the cord memory back and it lights up headquarters and stop him.) * Joy: It was amazing. Just Boo and me forever. (then Boo begins to cry) Or for 33 seconds. (in Boo’s mind we see Ms Nesbit standing next to Celia Mae touching the control console) * Ms Nesbit: I'm Nesbit. * (she extends her hand to Celia Mae and they shake hands) * Celia Mae: Oh, hello. I’m Celia, so. Can I just, if you could…I just want to fix that. * (Celia tries to push Ms Nesbit out of the way of the control console) * Celia Mae: Thanks! And that was just the beginning. Headquarters only got more crowded from there. * (Now we advance, Boo was wearing pink t-shirt, purple pants and socks, she begins running in the house on her way.) * Mike: Celia, is that you? Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. Very good. Whoa, sharp turn…! No, look out, no! * (He pushes Celia Mae out of the control console to take over.) * Celia Mae: (voice over) That’s Michael Wazowski. He’s really good at keeping Boo safe. * (We see Boo hesitate as she reaches a lamps electric cord lying on the ground.) * Mike: Easy. Easy. Ahh. (screaming) Hop it! * (Boo carefully places her feet over the cord to avoid tripping on it) * Mike: Oh, we’re good. We’re good. * (The monster memory came through.) * Both: Whoo, good job! * Mike: Thank you. Thank you very much. * Celia Mae: And we’re back! * (Celia Mae takes over the control console and Boo continues to play and run around the living room. Boo is sat in her high chair being feed by broccoli by her parents will stop him.) * Animatronic's Dad: Here we go, alright. Open. * Animatronic Boy: I'm going outside in the backyard. * (Inside her mind Boo’s emotions are watching through her eyes.) * Celia Mae: Hm, this looks new. * Mike: Think it’s safe? * Ms Nesbit: What is it? * Roz: OK, caution. There is a dangerous smell, people. Hold on. What is that? * Celia Mae: (voiceover) This is Roz. She basically keeps Boo from being poison, physically and socially. * (As they watch Animatronic’s dad trying to feed her broccoli.) * Roz: That is not brightly colored. Or shaped like a dinosaur. Hold on guys. It’s broccoli! * (She quickly presses the control button on the console and Boo flips the plate of broccoli aside in disgust.) * Boo: Aw, gross! * (It lands on her Animatronic's dad. A green memory came thorugh.) * Roz: Well. I just saved our lives. (all sighs in relief) Yeah, you’re welcome. * Animatronic's Dad: Boo, if your don’t eat your dinner, you are not going to get any dessert! * Sulley: Wait. Did he just say we couldn’t have dessert? (turns to Boo eats broccoli) Boo, is that you? * Celia Mae: That’s Sulley. He cares very deeply about things being fair and main character by furry monsters. * (Sulley stomps over to the control console in Boo’s mind.) * Sulley: So, that’s how you want to play it, old man! No dessert? Oh, sure! We’ll eat our dinner! Right after you eat this. (groans and roars loudly) * Animatronic's Boy: YIKES! What is wrong with you?! * (Now Boo started to cry in anger, the roar like the dinosaur memory came through.) * Animatronic's Dad: Boo, Here comes an airplane! * Sulley: Ohh, airplane. * (Sulley stops being roar and steps aside.) * Sulley: We got an airplane, everybody. * All: Ohh! * (Animatronic’s dad manages to use the airplane trick to feed Boo the broccoli and yellow memory orb is formed. Ms Nesbit stands next to Celia as they watch Boo being fed by her Animatronic's Dad.) * Celia Mae: (voiceover) And you’ve met Ms Nesbit. She…well, she… * (We see Boo crying was three times in the row... The first one is Sulley's apartment with Boo's crying with pink t-shirt, purple pants and socks. The lights goes off and on with the power surge.) * Mike and Sulley: AAAAAAAAAH! * Mike: Make it stop, Sulley! Make it stop! * Sulley: Oh, look! See the bear? Ooh, nice bear. Aaah! * Mike: Sulley! * Sulley: Shh... Oh, bear, oh. (starts singing and Boo stops crying) Oh, he's a happy bear / He's not crying neither should you / Or we'll get in trouble / 'Cause they're gonna find us! / So please stop crying right now. * (The second one is the bathroom going to work with Boo's crying with disguised the purple monster and two eyes, Boo going up the Sulley's arm.) * Sulley: Hey, what's the matter? * Randall: I already told your buddies, I haven't seen anything. * (Mike and Sulley with Boo runs away for your bathroom.) * CDA: All right, carry on! * (The third one is the simulator room with Boo's crying with disguised the purple monster and one eye. As soon, Sulley turns to Animatronic Boy, then Sulley begins to roar. Then Animatronic Boy starts screaming with the hands, for enjoy it too, and Boo watched in horror. Boo was frightened with Sulley's face. Boo begins to runs off. Boo was heard crying, and then Animatronic Boy gets grounded with the hands, and the family watch the TV news.) * Peter Griffin: (in TV News) Eyewitnesses estimate the man's weight at somewhere between 4 and 500 pounds! * (Animatronic Boy shudders and cries, and change the channel.) * Cleveland (Family Guy): (in TV News) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha, ha! (as Animatronic Boy get off the bed, then policeman will handcuff Animatronic boy's hands and get in the police car and goes to jail.) * Animatronic boy: Darn it! (change the channel again) * (Fungus, Randall and Mr Waternoose the surrounded by reporters shouting.) * Mike: (in TV) No! The slide is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! * Mr Waternoose: (in TV) I understand that, Mike. Mike! Isn't that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Mike Wazowski Brand Mayonnaise?! * Mike: (in TV) Now kids! YOU KNOW THAT QUESTION IN OUT OF BOUNDS!!! This interview is over! * Mr Waternoose: (in TV) Mike! * Animatronic Boy: All right, kids. I want the truth. Don't pull any punches! Am I just a little bit overweight? (angrily) Well am I? * Boo: Forgive us, Dad, but it takes time to properly sugar-coat a response. * Animatronic Boy: NOOOO! (collapses to floor) Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs